Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold of Maribor is a sorceress known for her magnificent red hair. She is called the "Fourteenth of the Hill" because she was erroneously thought to have been killed during the Battle of Sodden Hill. She is a friend of Yennefer and witcher Geralt, and unhappily in love with the latter. She took care of Ciri at Kaer Morhen for some time and is like an older sister to her. It was through her intervention that Ciri was not inadvertently given harmful hormones which might have negatively impacted her "womanly assets". She was King Foltest's royal council along with Fercart and Keira Metz, as well as a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She is a skilled healer and carries with her many magical potions, but she never uses them on herself because she is allergic to magic. She is also quite a powerful mage, certainly when it counts most. In the non-canon short story "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", it would appear that she has found love with another witcher, Eskel sometime after the events in the novels. Triss is one of the major characters in The Witcher computer game. She is one of the first people Geralt meets after being found unconscious in the woods by fellow witchers, who are possibly the last witchers anywhere. After dealing with the Salamandra invasion of Kaer Morhen, Triss is gravely wounded and needs a special potion which Geralt must brew to help her recover. After drinking the potion, she offers Geralt his first sexual encounter of the game. She is also the one to nurse Geralt back health after his first battle with Azar Javed in the Swamp. Once Geralt regains conciousness, he finds himself in the bedroom of her luxurious Trade Quarter home, and he sees her talking presumably to another sorceress. She diligently "checks him for internal injuries". Associated quests :* A Posh Reception :* All the King's Men :* Alvin :* Armor, indirectly and only on the Witcher / neutral path. :* Defending Kaer Morhen :* Frozen Reflections :* Lock and Key :* The Ashes of Vizima :* The Source :* The Unforgiven :* Under a Fiery Sky Journal entry I met Triss, or rather a vision of her, in the Ice Plains. The sorceress helped me pursue the Grand Master. |} Differences from the novels *After her fall at Sodden Hill and her consequent resuscitation, Triss mentions that she "will never again be able to wear a dress with a low neckline", suggesting that some skin disfigurment still remains on her chest. In the game however, she displays a generous amount of cleavage without any traces of damage whatsoever. Notes :* If you decide to get her a ring, it must have a ruby in it or be a gold diamond ring. She will not take any other types. On top of that, you have to behave like a good father, by being strict with Alvin at least once. :* The gift of a ring will provide a second opportunity for sex, third if you count the checking for internal injuries mentioned earlier. :* Triss is rarely home in Chapter III and stays at Leuvaarden's party at The New Narakort from 17:30 till 3:00. :* In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss is called "Triss Ranuncul". Video Gallery Image:People_Triss_battle.png|Triss in battle gear Image:People Triss_undressed.png|in her nightie Image:People_Triss_Merigold.png|Journal image Image:Sex_Triss1.png|First sex card censored version is identical Image:Sex_Triss2.png|Second sex card Image:Sex_Triss2_censored.png|second censored sex card Image:Triss Merigold.jpg|Promotional poster The familiar Triss returns in the second game (Assassins of Kings), and plays a major role throughout the story. She first appears in the prologue as Geralt's lover; her feelings for him have evidently remained unchanged. Throughout the first act a number of references are made to their relationship, but she is not the only romance option in the game, and as such may or may not remain central to the plot in the latter acts. Romance Triss appears to be the default romance option in the game, and the game begins with her and Geralt being in a relationship. The number of possible romantic encounters with her has not yet been confirmed as the decisions necessary to start cutscenes is quite specific. Prologue The opening scene of Geralt's story is him getting up as Triss lies naked beside him as someone enters, so there isn't a romantic encounter as such, but is indicative of one. Act I This opportunity arises at the end of Act I in the quest The Rose of Remembrance. When given the option to go alone or take Triss, choose to take her with. After a battle partway through the quest, the ground will collapse beneath you, sending you and Triss plummeting into an ancient elven bathhouse. After failed attempts at escape it becomes apparent that you will be spending some time here. Talking to Triss and selecting the correct conversation options will initiate a cutscene. Journal Entry : I have known the sorceress Triss Merigold for a long time, for she is one of the Geralt's closest friends. The young, pretty, talented, auburn-haired mage from Maribor hardly reminded me of the giggling flapper of years past. Her knowledge, abilities and loyalty had brought her far. A hero from Sodden, known as the Fourteenth of the Hill - for she was mistakenly counted as the fourteenth mage to die in that battle - she sat on the royal council of King Foltest of Temeria. And though they say that a monarch's favor is uncertain - for the king had once expelled all mages from Temeria - Triss had managed to gain Foltest's trust. As regards the witcher, everyone who was witness to Triss' friendship with Geralt, anyone who saw them together, would easily confirm that these two had much in common... And it is common knowledge that an old flame never dies... : For those reasons, after Foltest's death the sorceress decided that she would help the witcher most by staying by his side. Not heeding her threatened position at court, she harnessed all her strength and powers to helping Geralt, whom she still had feelings to. : I was not there at the time, but I heard tales of the show of power Triss put on at that beach near Flotsam. Though she was weakened and barely conscious, the sorceress managed to sustain a magical barrier and the three survived the Scoia'tael arrows thanks to her. : Nobody was surprised that Triss knew Sile de Tansarville. A more attentive observer would certainly have noticed the chill in their greetings, as well as Triss' evident dislike of her elder colleague. : If Geralt agrees to forget about chasing the king slayer: :: The sorceress' greatest desire was to be the one and only woman in Geralt's life, and to forget about all the troubles and dangers they had recently experienced. Geralt agreed to her proposal, but before they could act, Fate showed them how hard it can be to carry out such romantic plans. : If Geralt decides he must continue chasing the king's slayer: :: The sorceress' greatest desire was to be the one and only woman in Geralt's life, and to forget about all the troubles and dangers they had recently experienced. Geralt was close to agreeing to her proposal, yet he knew that it would be impossible to lead a quiet life until he could clear his name. His decision saddened Triss, but the sorceress understood. : Triss was kidnapped by Letho. Geralt and I feared what he might do to her. Believe me, it was eating me alive, making rest impossible. : Searching Sile's quarters and talking to her neighbor brought more questions than answers. It appeared that Triss had known the woman she had talked to, but the fragments of the conversation recounted to us remained mysterious. : Triss had reached Aedirn – there was evidence to prove it. Finding her would prove difficult, however. : If Geralt chooses Roche's path and rescues Anais La Valette instead of Triss: :: The testimony Shilard extracted from Triss was used to accuse the sorcerers. In this way Miss Merigold contributed involuntarily to a witch-hunt greater than any before it. :: In the end the sorceress was freed by a witcher, yet it was not Geralt. Thanks to Letho she escaped unharmed, but I am sure she would be glad to forget the time she spent in Nilfgaardian captivity. Thus were the lovers reunited among the ruins of Loc Muinne after their long parting, and the story of Triss Merigold's kidnapping ended. If Geralt rescues Triss instead of Anais La Valette or Philippa: : Yet the witcher foiled this plan, wrestling Triss from Nilfgaardian hands. I described the story's finale in one of my ballads, omitting the carnage Geralt wrought there, however. For his part, he thinks that my version, with its colorful description of a mounted pursuit of Renuald aep Matsen, a limp sorceress trundled across his saddle, is too pretentious. Witchers...no sense of licentia poetica at all. : Triss had one more part to play, and a significant one at that. Thanks to her, De Tansarville's machinations were publicly revealed. The scene – now known as "Triss Merigold accuses the Lone Witch of Kovir" – passed into history and presently is one of the more common motifs in contemporary painting. Gallery Geralt and Triss (La Valette) 04.png|Geralt and Triss before the Assault on the La Valette Castle Image:tw2_triss.png|''The Witcher 2'' concept art Image:Tw2 triss screen1.jpg|Triss in The Witcher 2 Image:Tw2_Triss_accuses.jpg|Triss Merigold accuses the Lone Witch of Kovir Videos 480px|left Category:Card mini-game Category:Characters in the novels Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III cs:Triss Ranuncul de:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд it:Triss Merigold